1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including forming a thin film on a substrate, a method of processing a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus that is preferably used in forming the thin film on the substrate, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one process of a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of forming an insulating film having an ONO stacked structure, in which oxide films and nitride films are alternately stacked on a substrate, may be carried out. In this case, characteristics of the semiconductor device may vary according to an electrical film thickness of the insulating film having the ONO stacked structure. Since such a variation causes a deviation in operation of the semiconductor device, the oxide films and the nitride films, both of which constitute the insulating film having the ONO stacked structure, require high uniformity in film thickness.
As the oxide film constituting the insulating film having the ONO stacked structure, for example, a silicon oxide film (an SiO film) obtained by reaction silane (SiH4) gas and nitric oxide (N2O) gas, that is, a high-temperature oxide (HTO) film, or a silicon oxide film (an SiO film) obtained by reaction of TEOS [Si(OC2H5)4] gas and oxygen (O2) gas, that is, a TEOS film is used. Also, a silicon nitride film (an SiN film) obtained, for example, by reaction of dichlorosilane (SiH2Cl2) gas and ammonia (NH3) gas is used as the nitride film.
In the related art, these films were formed by a method such as so-called low pressure-chemical vapor deposition (LP-CVD). However, when the oxide film or the nitride film is formed using the conventional LP-CVD method, a deviation in film thickness, for example, a deviation of 2% to 4%, may be caused.
Also, in the conventional LP-CVD method, since film formation temperatures of the oxide film and the nitride film are different, temperature adjustment should be performed between these film formation processes when continuous film formation is performed. Therefore, the advantages of continuous film formation of these films using the same apparatus are insufficient. As a result, in the related art, these films were discontinuously formed in different temperature ranges using different apparatuses. In this case, however, the productivity may be significantly lowered since additional processes such as transferring of a substrate between the different apparatuses and pressure regulation after the transferring should be newly performed in addition to the temperature adjustment between the film formation processes, that is, an increase/decrease in temperature of the substrate.